Love is in Bloom/Transcript
(The New Order are eating dinner, which is steak. Except Jesse, who is eating a salad.) Jesse: Well, I'm going to sleep. Night, guys. (As she walks up the staircase, Lukas stares after her. He notices things he hadn't noticed before. Like how her hair clip is like a small block of gold. Or how her hair is like coal.) Axel: Dude, what's up with you? Lukas: (snaps back to reality) Huh? Oh. Nothing. Axel: Okay... (continues eating) Petra: (teasing) Then why were you staring at Jesse? Lukas: Just.. Wanted to make sure she got to her room safely. (Petra shrugs. Time skip to two in the morning. Lukas wakes up and rolls out of bed. He gets up and walks to Jesse's room, quietly opens the door, and goes in, rousing Jesse.) Jesse: (sleepy) Lukas...? It's two a.m.... Lukas: I know. Close your eyes, okay? Jesse: Okay... (closes her eyes) Lukas: Now, (takes her hand) just follow my lead, okay? Jesse: Okay. (Lukas leads her out of the temple and into the forest. He then takes her some ways away from town.) Lukas, can I please open my eyes now? Lukas: No... Just a little further... Jesse: (sighs) Okay. (Lukas takes her further. They finally arrive at a clearing.) Now? Lukas: Yes. Jesse: (opens her eyes) Lukas... Why did you bring me here? Lukas: I have something to tell you. Something I've hidden since the Witherstorm. Jesse: Okay... Lukas: Jesse... I love you. Jesse: I love you, too. Lukas: Seriously? Jesse: (smiles) Lukas, would I lie to you? Lukas: Good point. Jesse: Well, I think I'm going back. Lukas: Jesse, wait. (singing) Say, won't you stay? We could talk about nothing at all We'll sit here and make up the words As we go along Jesse: (singing) The games we could play Maybe silently write us a song Quietly shout from the roof That we don't belong Lukas: (singing) They told me, maybe she's crazy, a little like you Jesse: (singing) Everyone said you were nothing but trouble Both: (singing) And all that I know is that I've never Been here before And no, I'll never leave if it's all right with you Dreaming of oceans while jumping in puddles And all of my life I pretend you were there by the door I don't need to pretend anymore Jesse: (singing) Strange, oh so strange What it feels better being alone You accept there is nobody else And set it in stone Lukas: (singing) And then you Came along Your reflection was so sad and small It made me believe once again That I could be wrong They told me, maybe she's crazy, a little like you Jesse: (singing) Everyone said you were nothing but trouble Both: (singing) And all that I know is that I've never been here before And no, I'll never leave if it's all right with you Dreaming of oceans while jumping in puddles And all of my life I pretend you were there by the door I don't need to pretend anymore Jesse: (spoken) So, I guess we're a couple now, hm? Lukas: Let's make it official first. (pulls Jesse towards him and kisses her) Jesse: Wait, what are we going to tell the others? Lukas: Let's keep this our secret for now. Jesse: Okay. (The episode ends as Jesse and Lukas walk back to the temple.)